An Archer, His Canary & Their New Ward
by everfaraway
Summary: Olliver Queen & Dinah Lance had settled down in the North East US, still vigilantes but taking it a bit easier.  That changes when they end up training a young metahuman.  But she must decide if she wants to follow in their footsteps.  Somewhat AU
1. Chapter 1

A Changed Man

_**Author: So I'm taking my first steps into the world of DC Comics fanfiction. This is sorta based on the rp my little sister & I are doing.  
I blame my bf & roomie for getting me into Justice League unlimited after showing me episodes centering around Wonder Woman.  
Somewhere in there I saw Green Arrow & Black Canary, at which point I was hooked. I promise that even though I don't own either  
character I try to keep them in character as much as possible. Canary might be off though. Kinda AU, so no flames people okay! R&R.**_

Dinah Lance shoved her wallet in her pants pocket, pulled on her jacket and said, "I think that's everything."

"I hope you're taking the car for this shopping trip." Oliver "Ollie" Queen inquired from the door way of the living room.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't?" she asked, looking over at her husband.

"No, I was just asking." he told her as he let his eyes roam over her beautiful frame. Dinah smiled, waltzed over to him and kissed him deeply. Even though they had dated for almost a year before Ollie had purposed, been engaged for half that and were now married for close to five years, the kiss still held as passion and fire as it had on their first date. Ollie pulled her body against his, both arms sliding around her waist. His wife's arms went around his neck as she stood up on her tip toes.

"You stay here while I go shopping." she whispered, slipping out of his arms and grabbed the car keys.

"Should I be naked when you get back?" he teased, following her to the door.

"I'll call you on the way home and let you know." she told him.

Ollie watched as she went down the steps to the car and thought, _"I might still be naked regardless."_

Dinah chucked as she slid into the car and put the keys in the ignition. Glancing into the passenger seat she noted Ollie's jacket there. "He usually doesn't forget anything in here." she muttered, picking it up to set it in the backseat. A blue rose under it caught her attention and she immediately knew that Ollie had intentionally left his jacket knowing she would move it. She hated roses after having seen so many at her mother's funeral and in the years following at her grave but she let her husband buy blue roses because it made him happy to do that one little thing for her. His excuse for buying her the blue roses in the first place even though she hated them was that they matched her eyes. She smiled and looked up through the windshield at him, a silhouette framed by the bright hall light. "Thank you." she mouthed before blowing him a kiss and pulling out of the driveway.

Ollie smiled as he watched Dinah drive away. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be married, much less happily or as long as he had been so far. He had never done so much for any of his past girlfriends: a bouquet of flowers here, a box of chocolates there and then he had his fill of them he moved onto someone else. He had been a lover, a playboy and a heart breaker; he had never been a gentle lover like he was with Dinah. Some nights she clutched him tightly while they slept as if she was afraid he'd be gone in the morning. "I'm not that man anymore." he whispered, shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Young, Scared & Not Sure What to Do

_**Author: Thanks to JezCul4646 & my loyal reader/friend GhostWriter for their reviews on the first chapter. I really  
hope I don't get Dinah or Ollie out of character, especially Dinah. If I please leave me a review or message me to let  
me know how I need to change her. What is in these chapters is not in the roleplay my lil sister & I are doing but I  
do mention the events covered in this story. I own Sara & the nameless characters. I don't own Ollie or Dinah. If  
you read this & have not seen Justice League Unlimited (shame on you), go watch it. Very good stuff & good times.**_

Dinah settled back in the soft leather seat as she drove. Ollie had made sure the car was comfortable and fit her taste: leather interior, jet black exterior, fast, loud and made by hand. He had ordered all the parts, rented out the space to have it painted and helped her put it together piece by piece. They had enjoyed the time spent together and the car had been well worth the hard work. Her eyes flicked up the car in front of her as it came to a very sudden stop in the middle of the road. She slammed on the brakes and jerked the wheel sharply to the right. Her car spun in a half circle, bringing it to a stop length wise across the road. "Damn it." she snapped, rubbing the back of her neck. She had suffered worse than a bit of whiplash over the years but it still hurt.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, muffled by the glass.

"I'm fine why the hell did you slam on the brakes?" she demanded, rolling down the window.

"Something ran across the road. I didn't want to hit it and I've got my kids with me." the man said.

"Are your kids okay?" she asked.

"They're a little scared but yes. Are you sure you're okay? Is there someone I can call?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I've had alot worse than whiplash and the house I share with my husband is just a few miles away. Go take care of your children." she told him.

He ran back to his car to check on his children as she fished a pen and paper from her glove box. She wrote down her and Ollie's home phone number down, got out of the car and went over to the other car. "If you or any of your children start feeling sore or anything else, please give this number a call. My husband and I will be more than happy to help in anyway we can." she said.

"Thank you." the man said, though a bit confused until he read the name Dinah Lance-Queen. "Are you related to Olliver Queen?" he asked as Dinah looked in at the three youngsters in the back seat.

"I'm his wife." she said.

"Daddy I'm hungry." one of the children, a girl about four, chirped.

"Thank you very much but I really should get these three home." their father said.

"Of course." she told him, then turned to the children and said, "Bye."

"Bye bye." the trio whispered as Dinah moved away from the car. She watched as the children's father drove away, no doubt to take them home for dinner.

She returned to the car and parked it on the shoulder before she got back out to glance around for whatever might have run across the road. A soft, long whimper drew her attention to the bushes about fifty feet away from where she had parked. Kneeling down she pushed aside some foliage to reveal a ball of auburn colored fur, long limbs, a pointed muzzle and sharp ears. "A fox?" she whispered. It lifted it's head and turned to look at her. "Come here let me take you home." she said, pulling off her jacket. The fox uncurled and crawled from under the bush so she could wrap it up.

"Ollie!"

"Dinah? What's wrong?" Ollie called as he came downstairs.

"Grab a blanket so I can put it down." she said, pulling back the edge of her jacket to revealing a pointy furry auburn face.

"What is that?" he asked, grabbing a blanket from the hall closest and putting it on the couch.

"A fox. Someone almost hit it as it ran across the road and I almost hit them." she said.

"Are you okay? Are they?" Ollie asked, immediately worried for her health.

"I'm fine, just a little bit of whiplash. They're fine but I gave him the number to the house just in case." Dinah told him, stroking the fox's long tail.

"Seems pretty tame." he commented. The fox hadn't snapped or growled at either of them.

"Come on let's go grab the groceries." she told him.

"Do you think the fox will be okay in here alone?" Ollie asked.

"Seems pretty tame." she smirked, turning his words on him. He chuckled and followed her outside. They returned a couple of minutes later with several bags of groceries. "I'm glad I bought beef steaks." Dinah said as she pulled a package from one of the bags and returning to the living room. The fox lifted it's head from the blanket as she crouched down next to it. "Hungry?" Dinah asked, tearing off a piece of the beef steak and offering it to it. The fox took the meat from her hand gently and starting to chew on it happily.

"Looks like you made a new friend." Ollie teased as he came back into the living room.

"It doesn't seem like it's hurt so I say we should either see if we can keep it or let it free soon." Dinah told him.

"Let me look up some information to see what kind of permits you need to adopt a wild animal. Will you look up a good vet to come look at it before we make anymore decisions." he said. She nodded and got up to grab their laptops from the study. When she returned they settled down in comfortable silence that they usually fell into when they both were working on something. "Dinah?" Ollie asked after several long moments.

"Yes dear." she said, glancing up from the computer.

"Wine?" he suggested, setting his laptop aside.

"Just a little bit Ollie." she reminded him. Dinah wasn't much of a wine drinker even though she did enjoy a glass on occasion, usually on holidays or special days. "What's the occasion?" she asked.

"I felt in the mood for a glass and thought I'd try to tempt you. Red or white?" he said.

"White, something with a sweet scent." she called.

Ollie smiled, poured two glasses and returned to the living room. "Any luck with finding a vet, Pretty Bird?" he asked, handing one glass to his wife.

Dinah smiled at the endearment, took a sip and said, "Not one that I can find that will treat wild animals. The websites all suggest calling animal control. This is perfect by the way, thank you."

"It's a bit too sweet for my taste." he admitted.

"You could have poured yourself something different. It wouldn't have hurt my feelings." she told him.

"I didn't want to open up a bottle of red if I was just planning to have a glass or two." Ollie said sitting back down.

"You don't need to call a vet."

They both turned towards the couch where Dinah had set the fox. Instead, however, there was a teenaged girl sitting there. "Who are you?" Ollie asked.

"I was the fox. Where am I? I think I got lost when I was running." she whispered.

"At our home, out in the country." Dinah told her.

"I am a ways from home." she said.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Ollie asked. He had a soft spot for children, even teens.

"Sara." she said.

"Ollie. She's a Meta." Dinah said looking over at her husband. He nodded his silent agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Student And Teachers

_**Author: It feels really weird to be as far into the comic rp as I am & writing the back story. I've also been downloading  
& reading Green Arrow comics with Black Canary. So far I like the Brightest Day comics that feature Ollie. I also love the  
Green Arrow & Black Canary comic series. Needless to say they're all a huge help. If there are any other comic you should  
think I read, either tell me in a review or send me a message. R&R. No flames. Any out of characterness, let me know please.**_

"What's a Meta?" Sara asked.

Ollie ran a hand through his beard as he glanced over at Dinah. She shot her gaze over to him and cocked an eyebrow. He looked over at the teenager on their couch, then shrugged. They spoke more in silence than in actual words.

"A Meta is someone born with special powers: you have the ability to transform into a fox..." Dinah began.

"Animals. I can turn into a lot of different animals." Sara whispered.

"Into a lot of animals. And I have a super sonic scream." Dinah finished.

"Are you?" Sara asked, turning to look at Ollie.

"No I'm what most Meta call "Norms". People born without special powers." he told her.

She nodded slowly and whispered, "How do people become Metas?"

"As far as anyone knows we're born with it in our DNA. It just doesn't become active in some people for some reason." Dinah said.

"It's completely random?" Sara asked, looking up at both of them.

"Not much research has been done to figure it out so we're not all that sure." Ollie admitted.

"How many are there? Metas?" Sara whispered.

"Quite a few. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Ollie asked, setting a hand on Dina's back.

"Yes please if you don't mind." the teen said. Dinah passed her the remainder of the package of the beef steak, which she took and immediately began to chew on. Ollie grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and returned with it before guiding his wife into the privacy of their kitchen.

"I think we need to talk with her about her future before we explain anything else to her." Ollie said.

"You can't be thinking about getting her into the league." Dinah hissed.

"I'm talking about teaching her to control her power Lady Bird." he told her.

"And then what? After she can control her power what will you do Olliver?" she demanded.

"I'll let her decide what she wants to do when that time comes." he said, walking out of the kitchen. Sara was looking up at one of the paintings on his wall.

"These are beautiful paintings you have Mr. Queen." she said.

"I don't remember introducing myself." he told her.

"It took a little bit to sink in but I do remember seeing you on the news. I wasn't aware that you were married. Congratulations." she told him.

"Thank you." Dinah muttered coming up behind him.

"Are you an art student?" Ollie asked.

"That's one of the classes I take in high school but it's my favorite. My teacher and a lot of other people say I have a lot of potential." Sara said, leaning forward a bit to examine the painting better. It was male figure with strawberry blonde hair and a rather muscular build dressed in a green hooded tunic, green pants, gloves, a quiver full of arrows and a bow. "Is this Robin Hood?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, he's a bit of an idol of mine." Ollie admitted sheepishly.

"I always imagined him being skinnier and darker haired." she told him.

"Nobody really knows what he looks like do they? After all he's just a character in stories." Dinah piped in, trying to draw the teens attention away from how much the painting looked like Ollie.

"There's some truth to every story Mrs. Queen." Sara reminded her.

"Does your family know you're gone Sara?" Dinah asked.

"Probably not. My room is up in the attic which nobody goes into without my permission not even my parents. Especially not my two little sisters." she said.

Ollie and Dinah shared a long look. They had both come from dysfunctional families and neither wanted to run the risk of messing up an innocent young woman's normal family. She looked at them, sensing their unease. "I think we should get you home." Ollie told her.

"Sure. Thank you Dinah." she said.

"Drive safe." Dinah told him as she grabbed his car keys for him.

"I will. Lock up behind us Lady Bird." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for the rose." she whispered in his ear.

"Sleep well Dinah." Sara said. Dinah nodded as Ollie guided the teen outside to his car.

The drive to Sara's was silent except for the GPS that occasionally piped up directions. "Looks like a nice part of town." Ollie said as he pulled to a stop in the street.

"I guess so." she muttered.

"Sara... take my number and give me a call if you want to talk or something. Dinah and I can help you learn to control your power, if you'll let us." he told her as he jotted his house and cell phone numbers on a slip of paper before handing it to her.

She folded the dark green slip of paper up and shoved it in her jacket pocket. "I'll think about it. Thanks for the ride." she said, opening the door.

"Don't tell your family or friends. Most people don't like Metahumans very much." he warned as she got out of the car. She gave him a long look that said she knew what that felt like already before disappearing up the driveway. Ollie watched as the teen slipped under the garage door and pulled it down behind her. "You're treading dangerous waters Ollie." he muttered, as he drove away.

Dinah was curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs in the library when Ollie got home. She heard him and smelled his cologne before he ever stepped into the room. "Did you get her back home alright?" she asked, shutting the book she had been reading.

"Yeah she's home and safe." he muttered, dropping into a chair nearby.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she got up and sat on the arm of his chair.

His arm went around her waist and he said, "I don't think we're going to just be teaching her how to control her shape shifting ability."

"You told her what we do?" Dinah asked sharply.

"No Pretty Bird but... call it a gut feeling. I left her the house number and my cell phone number to call if she ever wanted to talk." he admitted.

"Speaking of your cell phone." she said.

He slid his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. A text appeared on the screen containing a short message: "Thank you again. -Sara."

"There's something about her Dinah. I could see it when I told her to not tell her friends and family because most people don't like Metas. She gave this look that seemed to say that she already knew all about being looked down upon because she was different from everyone else." he told her.

Dinah brushed a stray strand of his hair from his face and whispered, "It'll be okay Ollie."


End file.
